Cliched Drama
by Bell Marilli
Summary: It was so much like one of those cliched dramas, but not everyone complains about those, and she certainly isn't going to do that, not with that kind of romantic moment. [GreninjaxDelphox] Oneshot


**A/N:** _Four_ works in a day? I need less of that sugar, now.

(Who cares if I get no reviews I feel accomplished anyway!)

* * *

All she needed to say was three little words, and that was far too much for her.

Delphox knew Greninja would never, ever hurt Delphox, no matter what, unless it was what she wanted. But she was just scared, and that growing fear was eating her right up. She couldn't help but stutter as she curled up on the bench at the beach, right next to Greninja, watching the pretty, orange sunset. It was calming and soothing, but her anxiety basically ruined the entire moment.

She let out a quiet sigh, one that didn't escape Greninja.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. Delphox shook her head, not even bothering to face him, staring at the yellow sun and the orange sky. The glimmering waters was absolutely darling, but it didn't soothe her nerves. At all.

"Nothing," Delphox replied, shaking her head.

"Did Azumarill break one of your crystal balls accidentally?"

"Nonsense!" Delphox spluttered, turning to face him—and then her face turned a dark crimson which we all know is a blush and turned back to the sunset. "She's clumsy, but she doesn't believe in crystal balls. Calls them baloney, and would never go near one."

He ignored her retort. "Aw, Delphox is _blushing_!" He promptly pinched her left cheek, causing her to squawk violently and playfully shove him, folding her arms indignantly and sniffing.

She was absolutely confused on how to do this. They acted like they might be dating, but they were just very, very close friends. And, you've probably already guessed it, but Delphox wanted to take it to the next level. She had been completely confident until it crumbled when he arrived—she could've given up, but she didn't. Instead, she insisted on awkwardly sitting with him on a bench, trying to get her act together.

He poked her lightly. She looked at him, rolling her eyes, feeling the heat from her face dissipate into the air. "But really, Dellie, you're kinda _too_ caught up in something. What happened?"

"Nothing," she stubbornly insisted, glaring at him halfheartedly.

"Did Dellie-chan get rejected by someone, maybe?"

"Shut up, Greninja."

"Is it true, then? That would be sad, but I know Dellie-chan doesn't like anyone," he said mockingly, folding his arms and smirking smugly at her irritated expression. His arrogant face immediately morphed into something that might have been anxiety. "Or do you?"

"I _d-don't_!" The lie sounded so bad on her tongue, but Delphox steeled her nerves and told herself to just put up with it. "Why would _you_ care, anyway? I understand you're my friend, but I don't need you interfering in _my_ life."

Her words were met with a silence, and she turned to him meekly, wondering why he was so quiet. He was sitting there, looking downwards, perhaps dejectedly.

"G-Greninja?"

"So... we're just _friends_?"

_Yes, but I want us to be something more._ "Y-Yeah... of course we are! We're best friends, aren't we, Greninja? Or... is something happening?" Delphox asked nervously.

Greninja didn't reply to that one.

_Is it..?_

_Could he be..?_

_Seriously, he couldn't be. He was calling me "Dellie-chan" just a few seconds ago._

_...I'll just woman up to it and say it, I suppose._

"G-Greninja, I, uh... actually have something to say. I-It's kind of i-irrelevant, but I think... it's important t-to me."

He kept his head down, eyelids half-lowered.

_Shit._

"I love you," Delphox said, loudly, clearly, hoping he heard. She bit her bottom lip as she stood up, her dress-like fur swishing in the breeze slightly. "Uhm, that's, ah, all... it wasn't f-fake. I-I'll... let you think about it."

As she started padding away, a hand caught hers, and her mind only played one sentence, _this is so much like those cliched dramas_, as he caught her in an embrace that she had never thought would have happened.

He didn't even need to tell her what he felt.

She already knew.

It was so much like a cliched drama, but it was the sweetest thing she could think of.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my last work for today, because five works in a day is just too much for me. (Or so I think, I could pressure myself into doing that.)


End file.
